Boys Over Flower
by Hujikari
Summary: Cerita mengenai Konoha Gakuen dengan tokoh utama Rock Lee! dari seorang anak tukang cuci menjadi pemuda terelite di seluruh Indo-eh-NEGARA! Walau banyak tantangan di sekolah barunya, tetapi apakah dia bisa bertahan dari siksaan para geng "The Boys"? dan apa maksud dari kartu "SKULL OF RED" itu sendiri? saksikan hanya ada disini! pliz R/R W
1. Chapter 1

_**Boys Over Flowers**_

_**A/N: Yo! Ni saya ~ni kore! Nagareboshi 29! Do you ALL miss me?!**_

_**hening...**_

_**Hahaa... I guess no... Well, karena insident kecelakaan 2 minggu yang lalu, aku dan teman baik ku, kena luka bakar yang … kecil! Yanh walau dokternya bilang suruh istirahat selama 3 bulan...**_

_**Anyway, karena gw waktu itu nonton Boys Before Flower, gw jadi teringat-ingat, gimana sikap Lee kalau dia ada dalam situ ya? Lalu, gw bikin disini. Gw fanatik YAOI, maklum, fangirl, 'y know? Gw juga kadang-kadang gambar di deviantART gw sendiri, buat dapetin inspirasi. Btw, kalo kalian mo ngwliat gambar gw, silakan liat disini- **__**. **__**-tu kalo kalian mo ngeliat, ga ngeliat juga ga apa-apa...**_

_**anyway, have a good day!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: F4**

Akademi Pucca... Lee memutar lidahnya ketika menyebutkan nama itu, alis mengkerut tanda ketika dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang normal melawan dinginnya angin di pagi hari. Mengangkat dagunya dari bulu lembut syalnya, dia menghela napas. Tidak ada keraguan disitu – dia sedang mengantarkan pakaian ke AKADEMI PUCCA! Sekolah super duper elite bagi kalangan anak-anak orang kaya – sekolah yang biasanya selalu ada di berita maupun di koran setiap hari! Itu kelihatan seperti mansion daripada tempat sekoolah, jika kau tanya padanya. Tidak banyak ornag yang bertanya kepadanya. Yah, dia jauuuh dari kaya. Keluarganya memiliki kurang-dari-terkenalnya mesin cuci yang juga mesin cuci itu 'terkenal' untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Orang-orang yang pada pergi ke Pucca, memiliki dunia yang berbeda, yaitu dunia dimana mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kalau Lee, tidak ada namanya 'tumpangan gratis' baginya. Kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya.

Bocah itu terlepas dari pikirannya ketika melihat gedung empat tingkat. Dia kedip-kedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ya, gedungnya sangat besar jika di TV, tapi ini mungkin masalah yang berbeda. Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat godzilla dibelakang gedung. Dan pada saat Lee semakin mendekati gedung itu, gedungnya seperti tiba-tiba membesar kalau dilaihat semakin dekat. Apa ini? Hogwarts?! Ga pernah selama hidupnya dia melihat gedung seperti ini. Dia sampai terkejut kalau dia sampai tidak dapat melihat apartemen tempat keluarganya tinggal!

Serangga terbang dan masuk kedalam mulutnya yang dari tadi terbuka karena terpesona akan gedung besar itu. Merasakan sesuatu didalam mulutnya, dia meludahkan serangga menjijikan itu dari mulutnya dan hampir menabrak pohon didepannya. Segera dia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan akhirnya bernapas lega.

"Cepat,cepat, waktu adalah uang,... jika bukan, adalah petaka dari sang dewa..." pikirnya.

* * *

Akimichi Chouji membuka pintu lemari lokernya dengan gerakan perlahan-perlahan. wana putih terwarna di selurh wajahnya, dia dengan gerakan secepat kilat segera merobek-robek benda yang berada di dalam loker itu. anak- anak yang berada disekitarnya walau mereka tidak tahu, tapi mereka mengerti, bukan, sudah MENGETAHUI apa yang Chouji lakukan tadi. Mereka pun mulai berbisiik-bisik.

"Itu Chouji Akimichi. Dia mendapat kartu 'Merah' !"

"Benarkah?! wah, dia dalam bahaya besar ini... hihihi..."

"Sepertinya begitu, entah hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya..."

Chouji berlari dari tempat dia berdiri tadi kearah kamar mandi khusus untuk pria (la iyalah! 'mang cewek!?) dan mengunci salah satu pintu wc tersebut.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detak jantung berdegup dengan sangat kencangnya.

"Ooohh.. Choujiiii... Ayo ayo keluarlah kau..."

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

"Kami tahu kau ada disana..."

'Oh, KAMI, tolong lindungilah hamba mu yang kasihan iniii...'

"Kami dengar kau mendapat kartu 'SKULL OF RED' ya?"

BRAAAK!

Suara hancurnya pintu wc dimana Chouji berada membuatnya terperanjat setengah mati.

Ditariknya Chouji yang masih pucat pasi keluar dari Wc oleh sekelompok geng tersebut, lalu dibawanya membanting pinggir tembok.

BUAK! Suara tinju di muka, begitu seterusnya, dilanjutkan oleh tendangan dan injakan dari beberapa sepatu yang kelihatannya sangat mahal. Chouji yang sekarang sudah gemuk, menjadi lebih gemuk dari biasanya karena lebam-lebam yang ia dapatkan dari tendangan-tendangan dan tinju-tinju..

diseretnya dia keluar, menuju lantai paling atas, dan...

Diatas gedung, tepatnya 'pinggir' atap, berdiri Chouji, yang berada di lantai ke 83 dari atap sekolah.

* * *

Rock Lee sampai di parkiran sekolah elite yang super elite.

"Mari kita lihat, siapa pelanggan selanjutnya..."

Nama yang aneh? Atau hanya ... marga?

Chouji ... Akimichi...? Bah, nama yang aneh, kelihatan sisi gendutnya, chouji... bla bla bla! jangan pikirkan itu dulu!

Lee, yang masih dalam keadaan bingung, mulai berpikir untuk menanyakan siapa sebenarnya Chouji Akimichi itu.

"Permisi, bisa aku tahu dimana orang yang bernam-"

"Cepat! pertunjukkan spektakuler akan segera dimulai!" sela pemuda yang bersama kedua temannya, lalu berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Merasa di'kacang'in, masuklah dia kedalam gedung sekolah, pingin tahu pertunjukkan spektakuler apa yang yang sangat hebat itu. (Karena belum pernah pergi ke pertunjukkan, plus dia termasuk keluarga miskin...)

Begitu sampai dilantai 83 (naik tangga, gengsi kalau naik lift, sebab dia tidak tahu apa itu lift...), dilihatnya sekeremunan pemuda pemudi yang berteriak-teriak:

"LOMPAT! LOMPAT! LOMPAT! LOMPAT!"

'lompat? maksudnya?' pikir Lee dalam hati. 'apakah ada sirkus disini?! apa yang disuruh lompat adalah seekor harimau?!' Tidak tahu apa maksudnya, bertanyalah ia, "Maaf, siapa yang disuruh meloncat?"

"Wah, kau beruntung! pertunjukkan baru dimulai! sekarang adalah Chouji Akimichi!" apa?!

Dia maju ke barisan paling depan, untuk melihat lebih jelas, sebenarnya apa yang disuruh lompat? Begitu keliahatan lebih jelas... mata Lee yang awalnya sebesar mangkuk, melebar menjadi piring.

Yang dimaksud lompat itu ternyata... BUNUH DIRI?!

OOOMMMMGGG!?

"LOMPAT LOMPAT LOMPAT!" teriak sekermunann anak-anak dibelakangnya.

omg... omaygat! wat de hell?!

Orang yang berada di pinggir atap gedung mulai melangkah ke depan. one more step, he's dead.

"HOOOIIIIII! JANGAAAN! STOOOOOP!" teriak seseorang dari antara mereka yang paling depan. Lee ternyata... ( sumpeh, Lee kayaknya mo ngajak ribut, berani amat die ngomong kayak gitu!)

"JANGAN BUNUH DIRI KAU SENDIRI!" teriaknya lagi. anak-anak yang berada di sekeliling Lee mulai bertanya-tanya, bukan, lebih tepatnya look pissed when the show must continued and just got interupted by some jerk.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sudah tidak berguna hidup didunia ini... lebih baik aku mati.."

"JANGAN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! KARENA MASIH BANYAK KESEMPATAN YANG BELUM KAU CAPAI PADA MASA MUDA INI! selain itu... aku juga mengantar laundry mu... jika kau mati, siapa yang akan membayar ini?", tanya Lee dengan wajah innocentnya..

Melihat hal ini, turunlah Chouji dari pinggir atap tersebut.

* * *

Pagi hari, (jam 4.59) Keributan sudah terjadi di rumah tokoh utama kita, Rock Lee. Kali ini, bukan bapaknya yang berisik, tetapi adiknya, yang memukul luar biasa sakeet...

"LEE! LEE! BANGUN! CEPAT! ADA BERITA SANGAT BAGUS!" teriak Tenten, sang adik yang berbakti yang mau membangunkan kakaknya dari tidur hariannya... Lee mengerjap-kerjap kdua matanya.

"Berita apa sih? Hoaaamm..."

Menarik tangan Lee lalu menuntunnya ke lantai bawah, dengan super cepat.

"EEIIT..! T-TUNGGU DULU, TENTEN!"

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU! CEPAT KE DAPUR! ADA YANG INGIN AKU DAN AYAH PERLIHATKAN!"

* * *

Begitu sampai didapur, Lee melihat mata sang ayah yang bercucuran air mata, ya, Maito Gai aka Ayah Lee. tangannya memegang sepucuk surat. entah apa itu isinya...

" A-ayah? k-k-kenapa nangis?" tanya Lee dengan kahwatir

Gai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Lee dengan pandangan penuh dengan suka cita.

"LEE! ANAKKU!" Teriaknya dengan nada menggema.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ayah?!" kata Lee, napasnya sesak karena pelukan dari ayah tercinta seperti dipeluk oleh seorang gorila.

"Lee! kamu diundang, bukan, diajak menjadi murid di AKADEMI PUCCA!" teriak Tenten

"Hah?!"

Lee cengok dalam beberapa saat...

* * *

**A/N: BEGIMANA? NAGUS., NELEK? NERITAHU NUE NI NEVIEW YO! haha,... gaje.. please fav and comment are appreciated!**

**sorry juga bagi kalian yang tidak mengerti bahasa inggris! sebenarnya aku orang Inggris, tapi tinggal di Jakarta selama 5 tahun... (sekedar curhat...^w^) please review! kritik juga ga apa-apa! tapi kalo di flame, ... tolong yang manis-manis dikit kayak akyuuu! **

_Orang #1 : alahh... ngarep lo Dara!_

_Gue n'diri : terserah lo mo kata apa, gw ga peduliiii..._

_Orang #2 : kale di review, kalo di flame gomana?_

_Gue n'diri : care di google, cara matiin api gimane... ketik how to die fire juga ketemu!_

_Orang #3 : ah, lo gaje dar!_

_Gue n'diri : gue gaje lo ga-je-bo!_

_Orang #1, #2, #3 : AWAS LO DARA!_

**waktunya kabur. tolong kritik dan saran buat chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOYS OVER FLOWER**

**CHAPTER 2 : "ACADEMY PUCCA"**

* * *

_**A/N: HAHAHA! me back again in here! do yoou miss meeeeh?!**_

_**(bunyi jangkrik)**_

_**… omg... aku tidak diperlukan di dunia ini... gw lebih baik mati saja!**_

_**Orang #1 : ya! Benar! Mati aja sono!**_

_**Orang #2 :ga ada lo juga ga apa-apa, ...^w^**_

_**Orang #3 : akhir ga bakalan dateng selama lo mati,... ^U^**_

_**Gw n'diri :... (nangis)**_

_**Pacar gw : sudah, sudah... tidak baik mengatai orang lain... (lagaknya ustad solmed)**_

_**Gw n'diri : oh, sayang! Ma'acih! sini, gw cipok lo dulu!**_

_**Pacar gw :Buset dah! Mana RSJ terdekat?!**_

_**Well... after you.. hehe.**_

* * *

Lee cengok dalam beberapa saat...

"Haah?! Kamu serius?" tanya Lee dengan muka yang masih cengoknya itu.

Tenten memukul pundak Lee dengan amat keras bagaiikan ditimpuk botol beling dari belakang.

"La iyalah aku serius! Lihat! Kamu diundang oleh president sekolah dari sana.. namanya... wow! Akimichi Chouji!"

"...?! WAAAT?! AR YU SERIUS?!" _(Buset! Ludah lu muncrat!)_

'Gila! Anak yang mau bunuh diri waktu itu adalah president sekolah?! wah awah...buset.. aku telah menolong anak president!'

"Liat aja nih! Liat kalo ga percaya! Batu amat jadi orang..." gerutu Tenten lalu melempar surat itu ke arah kakak nya yang amat tersayang_.(benarkah? Gw yang bikin fanfic aja ga yakin kalo die baek-baek aja...)_

"Wow! orang itu juga mengirim seragam khusus untuk sekolah ini! benar-benar baek amat ini orang!" kata Tenten, terpesona melihat baju seragam yang berhiaskan emas itu.

"Eh,,..Tenten... Itu bukan emas.. itu gliter." ucap Lee , membangunkan imajinasi Tenten. Tenten menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, dan menatap sekali lagi. Oh benar... itu gliter..

"Nak, kamu sangat berjasa! Kamu beruntung telah menolong anak itu...tidak, kamu sangat berani untuk menolongnya walau kamu adalah anak tukang cuci..." kata Gai dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran. Melihat hal itu, Lee memeluk erat bapaknya dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"itu hanya kebetulan saja lagipula..." kata Lee dan menghela napasnya.

"kebetulan?! Itu sudah sangat bagus kamu dapat bersekolah lagi disana! Lee! Cepat ganti bajumulalu pergi sekolah sana!" ucap sang Bapak lalu mendorong anaknya dari belakang ke lantai atas.

"Eeeh... sekarang?!" ucap Lee.

"Ga besok! La iyalah sekarang bodoh!" kata Tenten yang sebal melihat kakaknya yang sangat polos bagaikan anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa.

"Iya,iya! Ga usah marah-marah kali...", gerutu Lee dalam hati.

* * *

(Di perjalanan...)

'Hebat juga aku bisa masuk ke sekolah paling terkenal diseluruh negara, bukan, DUNIA!', pikir Lee dengan tampang senyum tulusnya. _(kalo gw ngeliat senyum cemerlang itu... gw paling dah nge-rape die... hehehe... *pikiran alert, mohon jangan ditiru*)_

_S_elama perjalanan, Lee tetap memakai tampang senyum nya itu, dia **tidakmerasamalu**! Walau orang-orang disekitarnya menatap wajahnya, dia tetap tidak peduli walau orang-orang mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk banget ke arah Lee.

_(... mungkin sebaiknya kita skip aja jadi langsung nyampe di sekolahannya aja... OK? OK!)_

Sesampainya dia di sekolah ynag elite itu,

Woahh... Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan...Gedung sekolah yang tinggal impian di mata dia sendiri terwujud.

Memang sangat bsar kalau dilihat dari depan, entah bagaimana bagian dalamnya.

'Gilee...besar amat cuma buat sekolah... biikin hotel bisa kali...' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sesuatu terlintas dari pikirannya.

'Apakah disini juga ada kolam renang?!' wajahnya tersenyum cerah bagai mentari yang bersinar di barat ('tul ga sih?).

Begitu girangnya ia, dengan gaya yang seperti kutu loncat, melesatlah ia ke dalam sekolah.

Wow... gerakannya terhenti sesaat. Memang seperti hotel, tapi hotel bintang 5 pasti kalah kalo ngeliat sekolah bagaikan hotel ini.

Kemewahan tersebar dimana-mana,Bahkan sampai ada koridor yang dihiasi oleh lukisan-lukkisan mahal dan terkenal yang berasal dari banyak negara terpajang di setiap dinding, pot, guci, dan berbagai vas dari China yang harganya bisa mencapai jutaan/milyaran.

'Hiiii... apa ga takut pecah tuh?!' pikirnya dalam hati, mengingat kejadia masa lalu ketika dia memecahkan piring milik bapaknya yang harganya sangat mahal. Hukumannya? Pukulan di pantat 1000 kali. Kejadian itu membuat dia tidak bisa merasakan pantatnya lagi, walau hanya untuk sesaat...

Ngeri melihat kejadian akan terulang lagi, berjalanlah ia dengan sangat pelan-pelan melewati corridor itu.

Sesampai di hall, woah!

CHANDELLIER! (lampu gantung yang berhiaskan kaca/ mutiara...)

TANGGA BERJIBUN!

Haha... ga lucu.. ):9

EMANG BERJIBUN!

Tatapan matanya melihat ke mana-mana, terpesona melihat bagian hall nya saja sudah luar biasa indah.

'Oh! kolam renang dimana ya?!' pikirnya dalam hati lalu pergi menuju belakang sekolah yang bisa disebut 'Taman'.

* * *

Taman.

Lihat kebun_

Penuh dengan _

Ada yang _ dan ada yang _

Setiap _

Kusiram semua

Mawar _

Semuanya_

(Fill in teh blank! yang bisa jawab berarti dewa! PM aja ke gue!)

Sebenarnya ini bukan Lee yang nyanyi, hanya soundtrack doang...

'indahnya,,.." ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

dan dari situlah dia mendengar suara alunan biola dari orang lain.

* * *

**A/N: GIMANE? SORI KALO FIC NYA RUSAK, SEKOLAH GARAGARANYA... TAPI, YANG BISA JAWAB PERTANYAAN DIATAS TADI, DEWA! TOLONG KRITIK, COMMENT, DAN JUGA KASIH SARAN UNTUK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.**

**POLLING!**

**APAKAH FIC INI HARUS DILANJUTKAN?**

** PERLU, JELEK**

**B. PERLU, PINGIN BANGET!\**

**C. FIC APAAN?**


End file.
